Effective customer service is an essential requirement for commercial enterprises to compete successfully in a conventional worldwide economy. In the telecommunications industry, for example, providing customer service is an important part of sustaining market share in view of multiple competitors in the industry. In addition, to promote revenue growth for a telecommunications entity, for example, it is also important to provide customer service in a cost effective manner. The telecommunications entity needs effective and efficient methods and systems for performing installation and maintenance operations for the services offered to its customers.